


Dream

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei having a dream. a bad one, and Yabu was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

  
**Title :** Dream  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Fluff (?), Romance  
 **A/N :** Dedicated for [](http://shin-ju8.livejournal.com/profile)[**shin_ju8**](http://shin-ju8.livejournal.com/)'s birthday~  
 **Summary :** Kei having a dream. a bad one, and Yabu was there.

 

~~~~~~  
It's in the middle of the night. Jump have hone through a hard say today. That's why every each of them are now asleep on their room.  
Yabu and Inoo also asleep in their room. It was a good night sleep until Inoo sudenly awake and sits down.

 

"Kei-honey? What's wrong?" Yabu asks asks as he rubs his eyes. He was awaken by Inoo sudden movement.

 

"I-I'm sorry, did I wake you up." Said Inoo, hemis voice is shuttering which makes Yabu worried.

 

"It's okay. What's wrong, dear?" Yabu asks as he pulls Inoo to lie down beside him.

 

"I... Got a nightmare..." Inoo said shily. Inoo knows Yabu would laugh at him. And he is, Yabu is laughing at Inoo.

 

"You're such a kid, Kei. It's just a dream." Yabu said as he still giggling softly.

 

"Aah! Mou! It was scary! And you were there too! There's a b--" Before Inoo finish his story about his nightmare, Yabu giggles.  
"Why are you giggling?!" Inoo shouts cutely.

 

"No... It's just funny. I guess, God created me to be with you afteral." Yabu said as he smiles to Inoo dearly.

 

"Eh?"

 

"Well, even in your nightmare, I'm there to accompany you." Yabu said and he giggles again. Inoo blushes slightly, but Yabu can see it.  
"Aww, you're blushing." Yabu said. Inoo slaps him softly in his cheek.

 

"Shut up!" Inoo said. Yabu ruffles Inoo's head.

 

"Whatever kind of dream was that, you shouldn't have been scared. I'm there with you, right?" Yabu said nicely. Inoo nods.

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Inoo snuggles closer to Yabu. Yabu pats his back and kisses his cheek lovingly.

 

"Now, let's go to sleep. And I wish you a sweet dream, dear." Yabu said, Inoo smiles, and he closes his eyes. Before Yabu goes to sleep, Yabu sees Inoo's smiling-sleeping face and he said :

 

"He must have a sweet dream by now."

 

-END-

 

~~~~~~~~

 

I know I should have post this yesterday,  
but...  
I was a bit worked out on my friends sweet party, gomen nee~  
And, Shinju-chan, hope you like it,  
and sorry if this is only a drabble...  
Next up, TaDaiki,  
I'll post it less than 10 minutes, ehehehehe~

 

Thank you so much for reading!  
*and please do leave me a comment~

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
